Snake bite
by stuntbutt
Summary: oneshot. first every fan fic and is rated M. hope you like it. please review as i would like the feed back. Anko x Iruka


**SNAKE BITE**

First ever fan fiction and first ever lemon. This is an Anko and Iruka paring because it think they could be sweet together (plus Kakashi is Kureni's bitch tee hee). This is going to be quite kinky (spelt right?) but it will have a happy ending.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I will still make the characters do what I want MUWHAHAHAHAHAH…….. Woof. 

Tonight was the night. Anko was finally going to do something about her "secret admirer". "Admirer ha" thought Anko more like "stalker". At first she thought I was sweet when she noticed him watching her across the room of her favorite bar. She had never had anyone show that much interest in her except the occasional drunk looking for a single night of fun, they where often sent packing once they realized who they were hitting on or when she glared at them with all the coldness of a lawyer's heart. But there was something about his silent observations of her that made her feel warm inside especial after two days when she found out who he was and was very pleased that he was interested in her of all people.

It was something out of a cheesy romance novel that she might have read, Anko preferred to read "How to be scary and sexy", "Ten easy ways to get what you want" and "Adventures of Renaji warrior queen" as appose to what other women her age read. She wondered if she should make a move on him but she decided that wouldn't for fear that he would get scared and bolt which she really didn't want.

Hoping that he would be the one to take the next step and ask her out or and buy her a drink she stared to wear the smallest amount of make up to improve her already stunning features and also wearing coats a size to small to show of her curves and her ample breasts. But alas despite all this and giving as many signs ranging from shy and cute to "get over here and drop you pants" he did was watch and follow never coming closer or saying anything, all she got was more unwanted attention from a few drunks who though she was up for it who quickly gave up when she said she had a blood fetish. After six weeks of the same routine she was really getting pissed off with him. "Was he some sort of demented pervert?" she thought as her thoughts of romance began to crumble. Or was he just a chicken shit coward, too afraid of her reputation to even say hello. After pondering this Anko thought she could forgive him a little if was scared, to be fair a lot of men were scared of the Snake ninja with the legendary bad temper and thirst for violence, but he wouldn't leave her alone. She soon decided to take action with this matter. After over a week on how she would approach this situation without him escaping she had no idea of what to do.

Then three nights ago Anko had an idea. A wonderfully wicked idea. She had located her admirer's home and _she_ had been doing the stalking the last two days to work out the best time to conduct an unofficial "interrogation" to find out whether he felt just pure lust and physical attraction or something more deep. She stood on a roof opposite his house. As she waited, her athletic but buxom figure outlined against the night sky with her coat billowing in the wind and a bag of "interrogation" equipment in her hand as sly grin crept across her face and a warm surge of excitement when thought her body at the amount of fun she was about to have. She looked at her watch.

"Ten to ten" she said "he should be coming on this street soon"

Low and behold he did. She could see even from this distance that he walked like a man who had not slept in a while, his head was hanging, his shoulders when slumped and he was dragging his feet. She hoped his wasn't as tired as he looked. She jumped across to the other building to get in position for tonight's entertainment.

Iruka slogged his way home and sighed at another heart torturing day which was more or less self-inflicted. Once again he had just sat there nursing a single drinking watching her. He was enchanted by her every movement and word, be it graceful or brash he besotted with her. He first really noticed her about six weeks ago as her sat in a local bar alone once again wishing he had a better lot in life. He was unconsciously taking in the smoky room when he noticed her sat at the bar in all her curvy beauty. He marveled at the shape of her body the, color and depth of her eyes, the silky look of her bluish hair, the angelic perfection of her face and her full luscious lips that he longed to press against his own.

But what he liked about her the most was her personality. She was the complete opposite to him in every way and he found him self drawn to her like a moth to a roaring flame. But he had heard the stories about her temper, while it excited him it also had him wary. He had seen her turn away or scare off men who were bigger, better trained, more interesting and better looking. Iruka looked at his face in a near by window in the cold dark street to look at his face. He personally though he wasn't that bad looking he may have even called him self handsome if it wasn't for the disfiguring scare that when across his nose marring his face. He sighed again as he continued on his way home after a day of work in the academy then another night of watching her until she left, a lot earlier than she usually did and once again he cursed his cowardice for not being able to talk to the woman he longed to be with and missed his chance to do something about it. He had done this for six weeks now six long painful weeks of watching and wanting.

Sighing once again Iruka hung his head in shame and defeat and looked at his watch.

"Ten to Ten" he said quietly with some relief that he would soon be home when he could have his dinner, have a shower, relax then eventually sleep until the next day of internal suffering. Although he could find some happiness in his dreams. He would drift off thinking of her and dreamed about making sweet gentle love to her as she moaned his name. But his dreams were not always so normal and wholesome he remembered with a low blush across his face of nights he had thought of whips and leather. Crawling towards her feet and obeying her every command while trying hot took look humiliated or sometimes she was doing the crawling towards him.

Lost in his dirty memories as he walked to his home he didn't notice that the light in his small bedroom was on or even that his front door was unlocked, what he did notice was Anko standing five feet in front of him with one hand placed oh her hip while the other help a long whip, wearing a tight midnight black and purple corset with matching panties and leg hugging fish net stocking and a wicked grin and a look in her eyes that made his knees weak.

"Hello Iruka. We're going to have a little talk tonight" said Anko with a sensual edge in her voice.

Still in shock by what appeared to be his dreams becoming reality he could do little to stop Anko as she moved with great speed behind him and hit with the edge of her hand on the side of his neck causing every think to go black.

Iruka slowly began to stir as he tried to focus his eyes to the light working out what was going on he remembered Anko in his house wearing the sexiest out fit he had ever seen then something about a "talk" he really didn't concentrate on this for long as his arms felt sore and heavy. With this in mind he snapped back to the real world and instantly wished he hadn't. He was in his bedroom with his arms tied above his head vertical, attached to the ceiling of his bedroom by leather straps while his he feet wear bound to a pole screwed to the flood spreading his legs while making him stand up. But what he noticed the most was that all he was wearing was his forehead protector and what seemed to be a dog collar attached to a leash. His entire body and its secrets stood open to the scrutiny and delight of Anko who sat seductively in a chair in front of him with a small smile on her lips at what she saw.

Despite the situation he couldn't help but admire Anko's body. His eyes drank in her beauty as his gazed roamed over her long graceful legs' over her trim stomach and over here generous breasts and smooth looking neck. When he looked at her perfect face he blushed as he stared into her eyes that seem to trap his very soul which would give up willing for her. Iruka's mouth moved up and down as he tried to say something but all that came out was a hoarse groan, Anko help up her hand to silence him as she began to have her fun.

"Don't bother try to scream for help cutie. I have used a sound blocking jutsu on this room so every thing that happens tonight won't wake the neighbors and you wouldn't want them to think that nice quite Iruka is a closet pervert now?" said Anko as her smile grew and a look of undisguised lust burned in her eyes as she gracefully stood up and walked to the very vulnerable but hopeful Iruka. She stood in front of him with one hand on her hip, and what appeared to photographs in the other hand as she looked him dead in the eye and said with a voice that made Iruka blush even more and his heart race.

"And to insure _your_ silence after this I took the liberty of taking these" and with this she held up the three photos that almost made his eyes pop out of his head and his cheeks burn with a crimson blush. Anko had apparently dressed him up in different get ups while he was knocked out. He saw him self in a pair of red panties, bondage gear including a red ball gang and finally one of him in a yellow and pink frilly dress. She was going to black male him! Iruka soon had a reason not to anger the snake ninja as she could very well ruin his social standing if those photographs ever got into the public's hands. Anko giggled at the look on his face as she showed him the photos.

Iruka was brought out of his shock by the sound of giggling that came from Anko. While surprising by it he thought it was the most beautiful sound he ever heard.

"W-what do you want A-Anko?" stuttered Iruka as he desperately tried to remain calm and to keep his penis getting erect at this moment in time but finding it very difficult as what seem to be one of his wildest fantasies was coming true as he looked in to her eyes.

"I'm going to give you a lesson in interrogation" said Anko sweetly as she snaked around to the back of Iruka. She stood barely an inch from him as she whispered.

"Why have you been following me?" before he could answer this question one of his dreams came true.

Anko had reached from behind and began to explore Iruka's chest and belly. Her soft hand lightly brushed up and down his well defined six-pack which Anko found very pleasing to touch. Her hands then moved back up to his chest and began to stroke then pinch his nipples earning her a gasp from Iruka as the mixture of pain and pleasure coursed down his body causing his member to grow from the sensation. What happened next shocked Iruka and caused him to become fully aroused and blush greatly. Anko had licked the under side of his left ear but her tongue kept going tracing the outline of his jaw before slithering over the front of his neck. He realized why they called here the "snake ninja" and strange as it was he liked it. By now her hands had moved from the front of his front and moved down to his powerful back and had began to squeeze and stroke his firm buttocks. Iruka was in pure bliss at being at the mercy of the woman he loved. This train of thought came to a crashing stop as he felt one of Anko's fingers position its self at his arsehole and lightly circled it.

"Well are you going to answer me?" said Anko and with this she slide the slender finger into Iruka's arse. The invasion was met with a sharp in take of air from Iruka as he began to shift trying to brake free from his restraints. Greatly enjoying his reaction Anko started to wriggle and thrust her finger quickly around Making Iruka struggle and pant while her other hand grabbed his penis and began to move up and down the shaft. Her proximity to him, her firm grip on his penis, the strange sensation from her finger invading his arse and most of all her low sensual whispers he heard as she had her way with him. All of this caused Iruka to moan loudly as the mixture of pleasure and pain brought him closer to release. Sensing this Anko griped his penis to stop from having more fun than she was going to allow him causing him gasp in pain as he tried to look round at her with a pleading look.

"If you don't answer me soon I will stick more than fingers up your arse" as she said this she Iruka heard a low hiss from with in the room and he felt something brush against his leg.

"By the end of the night it you will have the sorest arse in the entire village. That is unless you tell me damn it!" growled Anko as she griped his penis harder.

He had no choice; she was going to stop the wonderful torture and move on to something he would not enjoy unless he confessed. But what if she just laughed at him or just continued with what she was doing. What would a woman like Anko see in a man like him? "_It's now or never"_ Iruka said to himself as he felt the snake begin to crawl up his leg.

"Alright, alright I'll confess!" Cried Iruka as he felt Anko's smile broaden as her face rested on the back of his neck as there was a quite pop as her summoned snake vanished

"I love you Anko. I've just been too scared of that you might reject me to talk to you but I couldn't stop thinking of you. That's why I've been following you all these week hoping that I could become brave enough to talk to you. " He felt like a great weigh had been lifted after finally confessing his love to her but also felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he began to think what she was about to do now. The dreadful feeling vanished as he felt Anko's smile soften on the back of his neck and a content sigh escaped her as she removed her fingers from his arsehole and hugged him from behind in a warm embrace that made Iruka wish that the time would stop so not to end this feeling of her holding him. While her other had was still wrapped around his still hard penis.

"Good boy" whispered Anko and her hand moved quickly up and down his shaft again causing Iruka to resume moaning loudly. He was glad Anko had made it so no noise could escape as her hand moved even faster and faster till it was almost a blur. Iruka was bucking wildly and moan as pleasure raced through his body. He screamed as he felt the pressure build then explode forth as he experienced his first orgasm from a woman's touch. He stood panting for air after Anko's fantastic hand job had taken his energy and all coherent thoughts for him as she then kissed his shoulder as her lips trailed upwards along his neck and up to behind his ear huskily whispering as her tongue played with his ear lobe.

"We're not finished just yet darling."

Anko proceeded to suck on Iruka's ear lobe as her hands began to explore his body again caressing his chest and back and then giving his buttocks a firm squeeze then a hard pinch. Iruka could already feel his strength returning as Anko's hands continued their blissful roaming. He was a bit regretful when she stopped to seductively walk around him and loop her arms round his neck as she looked warmly into his eyes. They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity until Anko grabbed the long leash attached to the collar he was wearing as she walked across the room to his bed where she sat on the edge facing his with her legs crossed demurely. She then dipped he hand into her coat that was hanging up on one of the bed posts and produced three shurikins. Her smile turned mischievous as she whipped one the sharp stars at the leather straps that held his arms above his head. The sudden release caused Iruka to fall on to his knees using his arms for support but they where little use as they both felt weak and heavy. While trying not to fall flat on his face he felt the two straps binding his feet to the pole loosen as Anko severed them with the two remaining shurikins. Iruka then felt a tug on his neck as he turned to face Anko who was pulling lightly on the leash and beckoning him with one slender finger. Instantly know what she wanted him to do he began to crawl towards her on his hands and knees until she stopped him with her right stocking clad foot pressed against his shoulder.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" She asked in a low voice as she looked into his pleading eyes.

"Yes" was all that Iruka could say and it was a low pleading whisper at most. Anko moved her perfect foot in front of Iruka's face. With out a seconds though or hesitation he smoothed the foot in kisses and trailed his tongue over the length of it before finally taking her toes into his mouth and sucking on them and rolling his tongue over them. He stopped when he felt another tug on the collar. Moving away from her foot he trailed kisses up her smooth leg until she placed her hand on his head stopping him at her knee.

"Do you want me?" she asked as she looked into his eyes with a smoldering gaze of unrestrained passion.

"Yes" Iruka replied once again as she allowed him to go a bit further. His trail of kisses moved from up her knee and up to her thighs. When she let out a sigh of pleasure Iruka decided to spend some time making her make more of those sounds. His kisses grew rougher and longer as he began to suck on the silky skin through the black fabric of the stockings. , all the while Anko's signs turned to soft moans as her faced reflected the pleasure she was feeling. Iruka was stopped once more as Anko's hand gently touched the side of his head and glided down the side of his face to underneath his chin as she softly lifted his head to look at her once more.

"Will you be mine forever?" she asked but not with her usual power and sex appeal what Iruka saw was a look of longing and warmness in her eye. Iruka heart began to flutter even more as he felt a warm feeling rise with in his chest at the realization that this was going to be more than a one night stand.

"Yes my sweet Anko. I promise to be yours forever and never leave your side" Iruka said with absolute conviction and with all the love in his heart that he felt for her as her smile turned to one of pure joy. Anko then moved her hand down slowly down over her body as Iruka watch transfixed as her hand reached her black lace panties she moved the fabric to one side revealing her womanhood. Iruka moved his head forward until he was barely and inch away from her vagina and began to lightly circular his tongue around the outsides of it. Anko began to moan heavily as Iruka's tongue started to probe deep into to her velvet folds as the roughness hit her G-spot making Anko scream and clamp her hand down on to his head as she forced him in deeper. Sensing her enjoyment Iruka increased the speed that he moved his tongue as it wriggle inside her exploring every inch that it could reach as her juices soaked his face as her climax came closer. By now Anko's head was thrashing side to side as she felt her orgasm was almost with in reach. She gripped Iruka's head in both hands feeling his soft hair as she moved his mouth up slightly so that he would stimulate her clit. Iruka happily obeyed as he sucked on Anko's clit and ran and flicked his tongue over it causing Anko to lie back on the bed while her hands gripped his her and her pelvis pushed into his face as she gave a deafening scream as she had one of the most explosive orgasms of her life.

Anko lay panting on the bed as Iruka crawled on top of her and gave her a gentle kiss as she embraced him and kissed him back. The kiss did not remain gentle as she forcefully pushed her serpent like tongue in to his mouth and deep in to his throat earning her several deep moans and a shocked look from Iruka as he received the most passionate and exciting kiss of his life. Far too distracted by the kiss as her tongue writhed inside his mouth Iruka didn't notice Anko shift her position underneath him as she flipped them over on to his back with a wicked chuckle coming from her throat. She broke the kiss and looked down at the man she loved.

"Are you a virgin Iruka?" she asked with an inquiring look. Iruka's eyes widen in shock at the question. He was not ashamed about the fact he was a virgin but it was a question very few people can answer with out some surprise and embarrassment

"Come on now don't be shy. I won't tell." She said sweetly as her fingers lightly trailed over his chest.

"Y-yes" Iruka stammered as he looked away embarrassed as Anko giggle with girlish delight, as she bent closer to his ear and whispered.

"Not for long your not." Her smile turned up to a new level of mischievous as she undid her black figure hugging corset to revel her trim and toned midsection and her ample breasts. Anko learned forward and placed her breasts on Iruka's face. He began to lick and suck on the soft but firm flesh of one of them as his mouth worked his way inwards to take the oink nipple into his mouth. He sucked on it and while he teased the side and top with his rough tongue. Anko was moaning loudly with renewed passion and pleasure. Not wanting to be the only one enjoying this experience she reached back behind her and massaged his penis as he sucked even harder while one of his hands played and pinched her other nipple. What he did next surprised Anko and made her scream with shear joy. Iruka had stopped sucking on her nipple and had taken it in his teeth and lightly pull his head back yanking slightly on it. As the delight full pain rushed through her body Anko decided she could not wait any longer. She removed her breasts from Iruka's face and positioned her self above him with his penis at her entrance.

"Are you ready?" she asked him as he quietly nodded then gasped as she sank down on him and his penis slide up into her moist womanhood. Anko slowly grinded her hips as Iruka's hands found their way down her back onto her soft arse. He squeezed and played with them as Anko started to hump as they both moan in ecstasy.

"Thrust into me!" Anko commanded. At her order Iruka pumped his penis into her as fast as he could. With each now blindingly fast thrust Anko moan and screamed as she felt his penis reach deep inside of her and touch every pleasurable nerve with in her body.

Anko felt another orgasm build one more intense that before. She wrapped her arms around Iruka's neck and cried into his ear.

"Your mine! All mine Iruka!"

"Yes Anko" groaned Iruka in response. Anko screamed as she came as she shuddered from the feeling she bit into Iruka's shoulder with, to Iruka felt like fangs, he paid it no mind as the feeling of Anko tightening around him brought him over the edge as he felt the furious surge as he came inside of her.

They lay as they were for a few minutes as they embraced and panted for air as both of them basked in the love and comfort of the other. Anko slid of Iruka to lay next to him and snuggled in close to him with a gently embrace. Iruka looked in to his lovers eyes as she lightly traced his scar with gentle fingers before cupping his face and giving him a sweet good night kiss.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" Iruka said as he pulled the covers over them as they both drifted of to sleep exhausted from their love making.

Anko awoke the next morning in Iruka's bed alone blissfully relaxing in the warm sun light coming in from the window and listening to the birds outside and the sound of whistling from the kitchen. She stretched and gave a satisfied sigh as she remembered what she did last night, snagged her very own prince charming. She supposed that why she tolerated all the weeks of following knowing that despite his inability to be bold he was a decent man. She had long wanted someone that would love her and treat her right. She had heard of Iruka when she told Kureni what type of man she wanted after coming into work the day after a disastrous date where she hand resorted to braking her perverted dates arm to stop him trying to grope her in public. After along and vulgar rant about how there were not good men in the ninja village Kureni mentioned in passing Iruka a teacher at the academy that was often called the nicest man in the village and was single and very polite but was also regarded some what of a wet blanket around women. Anko began thinking that it might be worth having ago at Iruka when Kureni proceeded to talk about what Iruka liked in a woman.

"_I bet wants a nice quite, pretty wife that could cook and would greet him when he got home." _At this Anko's short dreams dropped as she realized that Kureni was probably right. Iruka did seem the type that would want a quite gentle loving woman every thing that Anko wasn't, she was loud, short tempered, had a bad reputation and she admitted to her self she was into S and M with her being in control. How very pleased she was when she found that Iruka wasn't as much of a saint as every one thought, well at least not in the bedroom. She knew that he was going to give her everything and more in what was going to be a stable but fun relationship.

Anko stretched once again and spotted a black silk dressing gown. She put it on feeling the soft fabric brush against her bear skin. She smiled as she when of in search of her man. She found him in the kitchen at the stove cooking what appeared to be a breakfast for two with two cups of coffee already prepared. She only though of this for a second as she looked at Iruka's back who was completely naked apart from a pair of black boxer shorts. Anko silently crept up behind Iruka wrapping her arms around him.

"Good morning dear" he said as she rested her head against the back of his neck.

"Dear" she had longed to be called that by someone she loved for a long time now.

Iruka turned round and hugged Anko fondly as he kissed her neck.

"I love you Iruka" Anko said as she hugged tighter.

"I love you too Anko. But there's one thing I want to know."

"What" she asked.

"How did you find out I was following you?" he said with a perplexed look.

"I'm a Jounin. Recognizing when I'm being followed is one of the many important skills you need" she said as she leaned back to look at his handsome face.

"Then why didn't you get mad at me following you for all that time?" Iruka asked while he looked at his feet.

"To be honest I had wanted to ask you out before but Kureni said you would most likely want a nice quite gentle woman".

"No, no, no. I never wanted anyone like that. I had heard about you from the rumors and Naruto I began to under stand how you must have felt being alone, like me. After I saw you in the bar and heard you laugh when you heard that joke I realized that I wanted to be with you but I was too afraid that you would turn down this meek Chuunin." Iruka said still looking down at his feet

"Well at least I won't have to worry about anyone stealing you from me after they hear that we're dating." Anko said with a smile as Iruka looked up with a shy smile on his face.

"No you won't. I'm all yours Anko" Iruka said as his smile broadened.

"I'd say" said Anko as she tapped his shoulder where she had bit him last night. Iruka looked down and saw what appeared to be a curse seal in the shape of a heart with a snake wrapped round it holding a rose in its mouth.

"I didn't know that would happen but it binds you to me now and forever my love. Your all mine." Said Anko with a wicked grin.

"I'll gladly bind my self to you my Anko." Iruka then shifted around nervously as Anko looked at his inquisitively.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight on a date? You deserve to have a proper evening. I'll pay for everything." Iruka said as he blushed.

"Yes I'd love that" she said. Iruka then leaned in and kissed Anko sweetly. After a few minutes Anko broke the kiss as said.

"The bacon's burning." Iruka let go of Anko and tried to salvage what was left of breakfast. Anko just looked at him with a calm smile as thought of her first date with the man she loved and loved her back.

**The End**

I hope you liked it. All reviews and criticisms will be received as I need help with grammar and punctuation. It took ages for me to do because im so lazy.


End file.
